mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacqui Briggs/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' "Like her father, Jax, Specialist Jacqueline Sonya ("Jacqui") Briggs has dedicated her life to soldiering, and excels at it. Unlike Cassie Cage, her best friend, Jacqui does not have her father's approval regarding her decision to join a secret Special Forces offshoot. After Jax's horrific experiences as a revenant in the service of Quan Chi, he wants to protect his daughter from a similar fate. Jacqui loves her father but yearns to help Earthrealm in its fight against hostile realms. A part of her wants revenge on those who hurt Jax." *'Mortal Kombat 11:' "The daughter of Jax Briggs. Jacqui defied her father when she joined the Special Forces. Seeing what he sacrificed as a soldier didn't scare her. It stirred a desire to protect her family and her homeland. She hustles hard and punches above her weight, proudly carrying on the Briggs legacy." Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Jacqui spars with her friend Cassie Cage in her father's condo, and while Jacqui is able to land the first blow, she is knocked off her feet when Cassie manages to pull off her father's Shadow Kick. When Jacqui points out that Cassie broke one of her father's trophies, Cassie is dismissive before going on a rant about her mother's overbearing strictness. Jacqui offers Cassie a comforting hand before asking Cassie if that was why she ran away from her mother, though Cassie bitterly notes that Sonya probably hasn't noticed. Later that night, the women arrive at a 21-and-over club, though Jacqui is nervous about getting caught, fearing she may be kicked out of her training camp as well as her father finding out. Cassie easily calms her friend and impresses Jacqui by slipping the bouncer at the door some money to allow them in. Jacqui is further excited when she sees that Cassie has brought her to what appears to be an MMA club, and eagerly watches the two female fighters go at it while Cassie heads off to sign up. Jacqui's excitement turns to horror when she sees one of the fighters kill the other and she hurriedly races to find Cassie. Jacqui tries to convince Cassie that the tournament is actually a deathmatch, but her friend remains unconvinced. Until the announcer confirms Jacqui's words and two bouncers suddenly grab the women, throwing Cassie in the cage to fight the deadly cryomancer Frost while holding Jacqui back. Jacqui can only watch as Cassie is pummeled mercilessly by Frost and pleads with her to get up. When Cassie manages to knock Frost out but refuses to finish her, Jacqui has a gun pointed at her head to force Cassie to finish Frost off. When the Black Dragon members Jarek and Tasia arrive, Jacqui manages to use the distraction to beat the bouncer holding her hostage unconscious before lifting his keys to the cage. Freeing Cassie, Jacqui urges her to hurry while her friend asks for help carrying Frost out as well. The two escape with Frost into a back alley, and as the two girls try to catch their breath they are followed by the Black Dragon. When they run again, Jacqui gives Cassie her phone on request, shocked when Cassie seemingly takes a selfie, only for her friend to explain she is leaving a trail. The two girls then run headfirst into a portal for Outworld. Jacqui is revealed to be a captive of Black Dragon forces alongside Cassie. Cassie stages an escape, much to Jacqui's hesitance, but while Cassie attempts to knock one of their captors out, both women are knocked unconscious by an eye beam from Kano. Jacqui's unconscious body is carried by a Black Dragon soldier, who is killed by arriving Red Dragon soliders led by Mavado, who demands the women. While the Black and Red Dragon heatedly debate possession over them, Jacqui tells Cassie to start running when the fighting starts, hoping to use the distraction to their advantage. When the clans start battling, Jacqui and Cassie get up and prepare to run when Erron Black frees them from their bonds, promising them a way out if they agree to fight. Jacqui complies - and punches Erron across the jaw. Jacqui pummels Erron into submission in fury for her and Cassie's kidnapping at his hands but she is punched off of him by Kano. Cassie helps Jacqui up and gives her one of the fallen soldier's rifles. After Kano absconds with the Portal Stone and leaves Erron to be cut down by Mavado, Jacqui and Cassie open fire on the Red Dragons, though fail to hit Mavado, using up all their ammo in the process. Mavado attacks the women but Jacqui catches him a hold, allowing Cassie to shatter his kneecap with a kick. Jacqui orders Cassie to finish him and Cassie executes Mavado with one of his own swords. The women are still captured by the Red Dragon and brought to Shang Tsung's Island before Reiko and the chaos cleric, Havik. Jacqui is forced to fight Skarlet while Havik and a chained Cassie is forced to watch. Jacqui is forced completely on the defensive and overwhelmed by Skarlet, who knocks her out with a single blow to the jaw. Jacqui's unconscious body is chained up to a wall by Skarlet afterwards. Later, Skarlet would inflict a wound on Jacqui's arm with one of the Kamidogu, enslaving Jacqui to the Blood Code. Jacqui would then attack and subdue Cassie in her prison cell, telling Cassie that they're saved, as Skarlet will free them with the Blood Code. Jacqui then holds Cassie in place, allowing Skarlet to stab her with a Kamidogu and enslave her to the Blood Code as well. Jacqui joined with a Blood Code corrupted Cassie, Skarlet, and Reiko in confronting Kotal Kahn and Cassie's parents on the beach of Shang Tsung's Island. In her corrupted state, Jacqui greeted Johnny and Sonya by saying they probably spent more time arguing than looking for her and Cassie before declaring they were saved by the Blood Code. As the forces of Kotal and Reiko faced each other on the beach, Sonya tried to reach out to Cassie, but her daughter only rebuffed her words. Jacqui told Sonya of all the times Cassie complained about being ignored by her mother and how sick of it she was before both girls attacked, Cassie going for Sonya while Jacqui focused on Johnny Cage. Jacqui furiously attacked Johnny while asking if her father was hiding on his farm, before mockingly bemoaning having a coward for a father. Johnny easily knocks Jacqui down, and understood that the Blood Code was allowing someone to possess Jacqui, not just corrupt, and was going on about whoever it was doing a bad job when Jacqui lands a punch on his jaw, angrily saying that Cages never know when to shut up. Jacqui keeps fighting Johnny and both witness Mileena and the Tarkata hordes arrival to the island. Jacqui continues to dominate her battle with Johnny, who refuses to fight back out of fear of harming her. Jacqui has Johnny pinned down in a chokehold, ordering him to die when she is knocked off by an energy blast from Sonya. Jacqui sneers at Johnny as Sonya explains the Blood Code has given the girls super-strength, but her laughing is cut short when Johnny decides to stop holding back, easily knocking her off her feet with a single Shadow Kick. Jacqui would later witness Raiden's arrival, and the corrupted thunder god would knock all fighters out with a rain of red lightning bolts, the god enslaved to the Blood Code as well. Jacqui stands by Havik as Raiden attacks Kotal Kahn, Mileena, and their forces with his lightning. She later joins Havik, Cassie, and Raiden in participating the ritual to turn Reiko into the Blood God. During the ritual, Jacqui stabs Reiko with two of the Kamidogu and witnesses him become the Blood God of prophecy. Jacqui stands with Cassie and Raiden as Reiko basks in his newfound godhood, killing and devouring a hundred of Mileena's Tarkata and Kotal Kahn's troops as tributes to himself. When Reiko's body begins to tear itself apart, Jacqui speaks in union with Cassie and Raiden to remind the general that the Blood Code only gives power through suffering, and watches as Havik murders Reiko in a gruesome fashion before ripping Shinnok's amulet from his corpse. Jacqui is present as Havik tests the amulet's power on some Shokan scouts spying on them, and accompanies Havik and Cassie to the beach to watch as the chaos cleric attack's Queen Sheeva's ship. When the ship explodes, Jacqui and Cassie share a high five, and shortly return to the throne room, where Jacqui takes up one of the Kamidogu and holds it over the bound Johnny Cage. At Havik's bidding, Jacqui stabs Johnny, enslaving him to Havik's will. Before Havik can drain Ermac of his souls to empower Shinnok's amulet, Takeda Takahashi arrives, cutting off Havik's hand that holds the amulet with his new whips. Jacqui charges for Takeda with Cassie by her side, mockingly asking when the last time Takeda played with someone his own age. Jacqui's attacks are dodged by Takeda, and she is knocked out when Takeda throws Cassie into Jacqui and gets both girls in a submission hold. Jacqui regains conscious before D'Vorah arrives with reinforcements from Outworld, greeting the fighters as Havik speaks through. Jacqui joins with Cassie in battling Kintaro, uppercutting the Shokan while Cassie lands a punch to his groin. Jacqui continues to battle Kintaro alongside Cassie, and when they are joined by Sonya, Jacqui helps restrain the Tigar champion, allowing Sonya to rip his head off and murder him. Moments later, Jacqui, Cassie, and Sonya are freed from the Blood Code and Havik's control. Upon regaining control of herself, Jacqui notes how ill she feels, and after the fighters convene together, Jacqui stands with Cassie and her father Johnny Cage. As Sonya talks with Cassie, a despondent Jacqui says her father will never let her leave home again after what she has been through, and though Johnny poorly tries to cheer her up, Jacqui is quick to tell him he is not. Jacqui's spirits are lifted when Cassie returns to her and Johnny as the three embrace. Jacqui returns to her family's farm a week later, and while at first believing her father is never going to let her leave home again, she is surprised when her father presents her with a handgun and tells her he's going to teach her how to use one. Though Jacqui is overjoyed, she is confused, remembering Jax would only let her learn if she joined Special Forces. Jax admits this, though admits that was when he thought he could protect her single-handedly. Jacqui then admits her own mistakes, confessing that she and Cassie had hurt and killed people, and that there were times when she felt like quitting, giving up hope, and just dying, but she embraces her father as she tells him she remembered that he had never quit and came back from hell itself and so now she refuses to quit for his sake. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Jacqui is a part of a small Special Forces team led by her friend Cassie Cage, alongside Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin. After a training exercise where they battle Sub-Zero, the group heads to Outworld, where they resolve the civil war between Kotal Kahn and Mileena. After apprehending Mileena and recovering Shinnok's amulet, they are imprisoned by Kotal Kahn, but they escape with the use of Takeda's telepathy. After Shinnok is freed, Jacqui pilots the team's aircraft as they attempt to reach the Sky Temple before he corrupts the Jinsei. She is forced to make an emergency landing in the Dead Woods. Takeda, who has been flirting with Jacqui for much of the mission, finally gets a positive response from her when he says the woods remind him of his childhood. En route to the Sky Temple, the team is intercepted by Kotal Kahn's forces, who believe they worked with D'Vorah to steal Shinnok's amulet. She battles Reptile, who has spit in Takeda's eyes, and saves her friend's eyesight by washing his eyes with water. Takeda calls her beautiful. Their intimate moment is interrupted by Kotal's warriors and Ermac, who promises to destroy Jacqui as he destroyed Jax's arms. Jacqui defeats the construct, avenging her father's maiming. Jacqui then defeats Ferra & Torr and Kotal Kahn in turn, but the team is surrounded. They are rescued by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, and proceed to the Sky Temple. She worries that destroying the Elder Gods won't just destroy the Heavens, it will destroy everything in the universe. There, Jacqui and Takeda are wounded by Kitana, but insist they can fight off the revenants while Cassie and Kung Jin chase after Shinnok. They are successful in holding off Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao and Sindel until the crisis is averted, and promise to go on a relaxing date somewhere safe -- preferably poolside. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Jacqui has been promoted to sergeant, following Cassie defeating Shinnok. She joins her, Raiden and the Special Forces to attack on the Netherrealm to prevent their call to war, at the cost of Sonya's life. Jacqui, Johnny and Cassie encounter younger versions of Johnny, Sonya and Jax, while Dark Raiden is erased from existence, leaving behind Shinnok's amulet. Back in the Special Forces base, Jacqui tries to contact her father, the present Jax, but the connection has been shut down due to the time quake. The past Jax tests his new cybernetic arms, and Jacqui talks with him about what happened to the present Jax: since his traumatic experiences as a revenant, and worst of all, the death of his wife Vera a year prior, Jax has become a shut-in, only feeling safe at the Briggs' farm. Jacqui, the current Johnny, and the past Jax finds Cassie, alive but injured, who informs him that the past Sonya has been captured. However, their troubles are not over, as Kano had fitted Sektor with a nuclear bomb, which he activates during his exit. They are saved by the timely arrival of Raiden, who teleports them to the Shirai Ryu's fire garden seconds before the explosion. Jacqui and the past Jax arrive at Shang Tsung's courtyard in an attempt to find Kronika's crown. The Briggs' approach the old courtyard, only to find corpses of the decayed Shaolin monks, realizing that the island has been abandoned since after the first tournament. The revenants of Jade and Kabal ambush them, but are easily defeated. After Jacqui and the past Jax defeat the duo, they continue on further into Goro's Lair in search for the crown. While walking along the cavernous corridors of the lair, Jax remembers how he was imprisoned prior to the first Mortal Kombat tournament. They approach the well of souls, only to be distracted by Noob Saibot and his clones. Jacqui demands to know who Noob is, and he reveals his identity as Bi-Han, who Jax confirms as the first Sub-Zero that had been murdered by Scorpion. The two manage to defeat Noob and his shadowy clones, and take the crown. They are then shocked by the sudden arrival of the present Jax, who reveals that he has sided with Kronika in an attempt to alter time, so that his daughter will never become a soldier. The younger Jax berates his older self, stating that his suffering is no excuse for betraying his unit and family. This leads to a showdown between past and present Jax, before the younger Jax defeats his present self. The Briggs' start to leave Goro's Lair. Cetrion arrives, and convinces them that the crown belongs to her mother. Both Jacqui and Jax refuse to surrender the crown, so Cetrion opens a fissure that swallows Jacqui, leaving her hanging over a cavernous pit. Cetrion tells Jax to surrender the crown, in return for sparing Jacqui's life. The older Jax begs his younger self to relinquish the crown for Jacqui's sake, and, reluctantly, past Jax agrees, tossing the crown to his older self. Cetrion keeps her word, reversing her spell to save Jacqui. Jacqui angrily demands how her father can do this to her, which prompts him to respond that he's doing it for her. Cetrion and the present-day Jax then teleport back to Kronika's keep. Moments later at the Fire Garden, Cassie, Jacqui and past Jax approaches Raiden, who recalls other timelines with him fighting Liu Kang. He soon relinquishes the amulet and tell Liu Kang and Cassie that he has realized that Kronika has been manipulating them to fight in every timeline, with Liu Kang dying in every one. After the revelation and with Kharon recruited, Jacqui, the past Jax, Cassie, Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, the past Kung Lao, the past Kitana, Sheeva, the past Jade and Baraka lead a joint Special Forces/Shaolin/Outworld task force to assault Kronika's keep. After realizing that Kronika duped him into aiding her endless war schemes in all timelines, the older Jax surprisingly returns to the heroes' side and reunited with Jacqui once again. Together with the Kombatants, she joined in the battle to combat the Netherrealm minions guarding Kronika's keep, but was affected by the temporal reversion, except for Kang. Endings * Mortal Kombat X'' ''(Non-Canonical): "After his incursion into Earthrealm, Kotal Kahn had become a prime target of Special Forces surveillance. Jacqui Briggs was assigned to monitor his activity. Jacqui followed Kotal Kahn to an equatorial jungle, where he entered a hidden pyramid. Inside he retrieved a glowing crystal skull. Jacqui attacked the emperor and raced away with the object. Jacqui was praised for her work -- but couldn't help thinking her interference was what Kotal Kahn had wanted all along..." * Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical): "The Hourglass was there for the taking, and I can think of only one thing: Dad. Killed, made a Revenant, resurrected. Since coming back, Dad's never forgotten the things he did for Quan Chi. I thought with the hourglass, I could fix all that. And I can. Dad won't die in that massacre. He'll never be a Revenant. But turns out, what my gut's told me since the start of all this is true. Dad and mom got together when he was in treatment. He doesn't suffer, they don't meet. And I'll never be born. And you know what? I'm good with that. I'm not just protecting Dad. I'm protecting everyone he'll risk his life to save. In my shoes, it's what he would. It's what a Briggs does. I know you'll never hear this, but goodbye Dad. I love you." Category:Current Timeline Category:Character Subpages